


Star Wars: The Point of no return

by LaReinaCuervo



Category: Kylo ren and rey - Fandom, Phantom of the Opera, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Bendemption, F/M, Love, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Point of no return, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaCuervo/pseuds/LaReinaCuervo
Summary: Kylo Ren le tiende una trampa a Rey para atraerla a su lado, pero sus perversas intenciones sólo esconden un amor desesperado. Song fic basado en "The point of no return" de Andrew Lloyd Webber.
Relationships: KyloRey - Relationship, KyloandRey, Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Star Wars: The Point of no return

_Supreme Leader Armitage. _

_Go away for the trap is set and waits for it's prey. _

El general Hux hizo una leve reverencia ante el nuevo líder supremo. Lo miró con desdén una vez Kylo Ren le dio la espalda y salió con paso firme al corredor. El que alguna vez fuera Ben Solo observaba escondido entre las sombras a la que por casi un año había sido el objeto de su obsesión: Rey. Había reconstruido el sable de Anakin Skywalker, la hoja nuevamente era de un azul limpio e iluminaba el cuerpo de la amada del Líder Supremo alejando de ella la oscuridad. Kylo Ren apenas podía creer que verdaderamente estuviera ahí, en la nueva sala del trono completamente sola. Usando el vínculo de la Fuerza que los unía le había advertido que conocía la ubicación de la nueva base de la Resistencia y que sólo ella podía salvar a los traidores, ladrones y asesinos que llamaba "amigos". La verdad era que Kylo no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban sus enemigos y no podían importarle menos; pero había sonado tan seguro de sus crueles palabras que la pobre Rey se creyó todas y cada una de ellas aceptando encontrarse con él en donde le dijera. Había llegado por su propio pie en una cápsula similar a con la que había llegado al Supremacy tiempo atrás; pero ésta vez Kylo no la recibió. Quería ver qué tan lejos estaría dispuesta a llegar ella por la Resistencia…no, no por ellos…más bien, por él. La habitación se iluminó sin aviso asustando a Rey, vio que el piso era de un color negro brillante y que las paredes eran en realidad ventanas enormes que antes estaban cubiertas y ahora le daban la vista más maravillosa que jamás había tenido del espacio. Kylo Ren apareció a unos cuantos metros de ella.

_You have come here, In pursuit of your deepest urge,_

_ In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent... silent... _

Maldita sea, había visto completamente dentro de ella. Durante un agonizante año, todo lo que Rey había estado buscando era una buena excusa para alejarse de la Resistencia y volver a encontrarse con Kylo Ren. Estaba furiosa, eso era cierto, pero también la perseguía un deseo incandescente de verlo en persona, de sentir el tacto de su piel y de ver sus expresivos ojos frente a frente una vez más. Todos sus amigos creían que su eufórica participación en las misiones en cubierto, los rastreos y los rescates se debía a su deseo de devolverle la paz a la Galaxia; realmente lo que Rey quería era la oportunidad de poder volver a ver a Ben, la paz, la justicia y todo lo demás quedaban en segundo plano. Después de todo ¿qué había hecho la Galaxia por Rey en los últimos 15 años? Aún así, nadie debía saberlo. El Líder Supremo caminaba lentamente hacia ella y Rey ni siquiera podía moverse.

_ I have brought you, That your passions may fuse and merge, _

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me _

_Dropped all defences Completely succumbed to me _

_Now you are here with me _

_No seconds thoughts You've decided... decided... _

Kylo Ren abrió los brazos señalando el lugar en el que se encontraba, ese era el sitio más importante en toda la Galaxia, era donde Kylo ejercía su posición como Líder Supremo y todos venían a mostrarle respeto. Rey miró detrás de su acechador y alcanzó a ver un trono tan negro como el piso sobre el que estaba parada. Al volver a enfocar a Kylo, él ya estaba prácticamente en frente de ella. Por fin, por fin podía volver a ver esos hermosos ojos; eso pensaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo. Ren apagó el sable de Rey y bajó la mano que lo amenazaba, se quitó sus guantes y los tiró al suelo sin remordimiento alguno, todo lo que quería era comprobar si la piel de las mejillas de ella era tan suave como la de sus manos. Santa Fuerza, realmente lo era.

_ Past the point of no return _

_No backward glances _

_Our games of make belive are at an end _

Kylo comenzó a rodear a Rey como si de una presa se tratase, ella giraba con él tratando de no perderle de vista. Rey sabía que le había mentido, realmente la Resistencia estaba a salvo de él y ella siempre lo supo, pero quería verlo. Les hizo creer a sus amigos que estaba salvándolos a todos cuando en realidad sólo deseaba satisfacer sus propias ambiciones. Rey comenzaba a creer que no era mejor que Kylo Ren.

_Past all thought of "if" or "when" _

_No use resisting _

_Abandon thought, And let the dream descend _

Kylo se refería a lo que diría la Resistencia si se enterara de la conexión que ambos compartían. Durante un año habían seguido hablando, reclamándose mutuamente el no haberse acompañado; pero Kylo era prudente, siempre que el vínculo se abría y Rey estaba ocupada en alguna junta de emergencia o se encontraba con sus amigos (e incluso su propia madre), él sólo se quedaba quieto y en silencio observándola. La general Organa podría estar exponiendo en su cara el próximo ataque a las naves de la Primera Orden y lo único en lo que Kylo enfocaba su atención era en que el pelo de Rey había crecido y se le veía mejor suelto, que las ropas que llevaba ahora le sentaban mucho mejor que las que usaba la última vez que se vieron y en cómo cada vez parecía volverse más hermosa. A veces el vínculo se cerraba sin haberle podido decir nada, pero le quedaba la satisfacción de saber que Rey tampoco prestaba atención a nada cuando él se hacía presente; aunque nunca lo volteara a ver. Y ahora estaban de nuevo un frente al otro, Rey quería hablar, pero Kylo utilizó la Fuerza para desaparecer en su cara.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul? _

_What rich desire unlocks its door? _

_What sweet seduction lies before us? _

Apareció detrás de ella abrazándola fuertemente. Había colocado una mano en su cuello y con la otra rodeaba su cintura. Rey reconsideró lo colosal que Kylo era y lo fascinante que se sentía que la cubriera con su cuerpo. Ren no resistió más y se permitió oler un poco el cabello de Rey, ese era el aroma más maravilloso de la Galaxia a partir de aquél momento. Se separó de ella despacio, acariciando el brazo que sostenía firmemente el sable de luz. Un gran rubor inundó las mejillas de Rey cuando Kylo besó el dorso de su mano, pero no fue un beso simple como el que vio recibir alguna vez a Leia por parte de un político lambiscón, fue algo muchísimo más apasionado. Kylo abrió la boca y acarició con su lengua y sus labios la piel de Rey.

_Past the point of no return, The final threshold, _

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? _

_Beyond the point of no return._

Había tanto que Rey quería decir y Kylo estaba dispuesto a escucharla, pero ambos sabían que una vez ambos hablaran ya no podrían separarse el uno del otro. Rey apartó la mirada de Kylo Ren y miró alrededor.

_ You have brought me _

_To that moment where words run dry _

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence... silence... _

Rey se dio cuenta muy tarde que en realidad no iba a decirle nada. No arreglarían las cosas así, hablando, tampoco batiéndose a un duelo de sables de luz. Esa noche (al menos creía Rey que era de noche) sólo podía terminar con ambos uniéndose o con ella huyendo de Kylo Ren, pero era más que obvio que él no iba a dejarla ir una segunda vez.

_I have come here, _

_Hardly knowing the reason why _

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining _

_Defenceless and silent _

_And now I am here with you _

_No second thoughts, I've decided, decided... _

La joven tenía todo un discurso preparado para cuando se encontrara de nuevo frente a Kylo Ren. Iba a escupirle en la cara todo su dolor y decepción y trataría una vez más de convencerlo de volver a la luz. Pero en el instante en el que lo vio, todo el odio y la rabia que pudo haber sentido se disolvieron por completo, tenía ganas de llorar y abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que se quedara unida a él para siempre. Fue en ese momento cuando supo que Kylo jamás volvería a la Luz con ella y que aunque no estaba dispuesta a dejarse seducir por la Oscuridad, debía haber algo realmente siniestro en ella como para dejar en segundo plano la lucha por la libertad anteponiendo sus deseos. Y estar ahí, con é, era el más grande de todos, todo lo demás no importaba. Rey miró el sable de luz que sus manos sostenían y lo lanzó lejos de ella. Kylo Ren lo vio caer y hacer un sonido sordo al chocar con el suelo, al regresar su mirada a Rey un ápice de sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

_Past the point of no return _

_No going back now _

_Our passion-play has now, at last, begun _

Ahora fue Rey la que se acercaba a Kylo con lentitud y seducción, deshizo la media cola que sostenía su cabello y lo dejó completamente suelto ante Kylo Ren, sabía que le encantaba cómo se veía. Estaba probando todo el autocontrol que poseía el Líder Supremo para no arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya en ese momento, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera realmente cómo hacerlo.

_Past all thought of right or wrong _

_One final question: _

_How long should we two wait before we're one? _

Kylo estaba extasiado, el vínculo entre ambos se abrió y comprobó que Rey sentía el mismo deseo desesperado que él. Quería estar a su lado, lo amaba con tanta locura que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él, sólo si Kylo hacía lo mismo. Cuando Rey pegó su cuerpo con el suyo y acunó su rostro con sus manos para luego pararse de puntillas, juntar sus frentes y acariciar su pelo negro nada más le importó a Kylo Ren, alzó una mano y le prendió fuego al trono detrás de ellos con la Fuerza. Sí, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella. No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

_When will the blood begin to race? _

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom? _

_When will the flames, at last, consume us? _

Rey tomó el sable de luz de Kylo y lo observó triste un momento, después él se lo arrebató con delicadeza y lo arrojó lejos. El arma cayó justo en frente del sable de Rey. Ella llevaba puesta una capa gris que cubría sus hombros y su pecho, la desabrochó con ambas manos y le permitió al Líder Supremo una vista completa de su cuerpo, ahora usaba unos mayones blancos debajo de un vestido gris claro con largas y abombadas mangas largas, le llegaba a las rodillas y tenía un ligero escote en forma de corazón, era amplio y cómodo para pelear, en su cintura reposaba su típico cinturón café. Sin la capa puesta, se veía aún más preciosa.

_Past the point of no return the final threshold, _

_The bridge is crossed, So stand and watch it burn _

Kylo se quitó su propia capa con un movimiento de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia Rey, ella hizo lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron de nuevo frente a frente mandaron a volar todo lo demás, dejaron de existir la Primera Orden, la Resistencia, la guerra, sus amigos y sus enemigos, sólo existían ellos dos uniéndose en un abrazo desesperado. Kylo rodeó a Rey por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él levantándola sin querer, ella trató de quedar a su altura lo más posible y volvió a pararse de puntillas, entrelazó sus dedos en el sedoso pelo de él y nuevamente volvieron a juntar sus frentes con el vínculo más abierto que nunca, finalmente sentía plenamente el uno al otro.

_We've passed the point of no return... _

El trono de la Primera Orden ardía detrás de ellos, naves de la Resistencia llegaban a la velocidad de la luz dispuestas a atacar a la nueva nave líder y rescatar a Rey, ni Poe, Finn, Leia o Rose estaban dispuestos a sacrificar a su amiga por sus ideales; pero a ella ya no le importaba más su tonta guerra. Kylo y Rey fundieron sus labios en un apasionado beso que ni siquiera comenzó siendo tímido y poco a poco avanzó a algo más intenso, no, era la primera vez que cualquier a de los dos besaba a alguien y se recibieron con las bocas semi abiertas y saboreándose el uno al otro. Un año, habían esperado ese beso por un año y ahora que finalmente podían tenerlo no iban a dejar que nada se los quitase; ni los miembros más importantes de la Resistencia que se abrían paso entre los pasillos de la nave dirigiéndose a la sala del trono, ni el venenoso Armitage Hux que había corrido a buscar al Líder Supremo a exigirle que los defendiera y se encontraba viéndolo besarse con esa basura rebelde.

_ Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime _

_Lead me, save me from my solitude _

Kylo y Rey se separaron lentamente, ella se quedó a la altura de su corazón y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho para escucharlo mejor, colocó sus manos a los costados de su rostro para sentirlo palpitar, estaba tan agitado y feliz como el suyo. "Oh, Ben, no tienes que pedírmelo", fue lo que pensó Rey al escuchar la anhelante súplica de su amado. Se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos y acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de Kylo Ren que mostraba la cicatriz, Rey se sintió la mujer más despreciable del mundo al recordar cómo fue que hirió a su gran amor en el bosque y quiso llorar; pero el cubrió la mano de ella con la suya y le dio una triste sonrisa. Rey notó que los ojos de Ben también estaban vidriosos.

_Say you want me with you, here beside you_

_ Anywhere you go let me go too. _

Ben se separó de ella y le mostró con la palma la Galaxia entera que se abría frente a ellos. Dejarían morir el pasado, comenzarían algo totalmente nuevo juntos. Él estaba dispuesto a dejar incompleta la tarea de su abuelo por ella, no cometería los mismo errores de Darth Vader y estaba seguro que comprendería, después de todo, Anakin Skywalker también hizo a un lado su destino por Padmé, sólo que el destino de Ben estaba manchado de oscuridad y huir lejos con Rey le brindaría la luz que necesitaba para vivir y sin saberlo estaría cumpliendo junto con el amor de su vida la tarea que la Fuerza le había puesto a su abuelo.

_My Rey, that's all I ask of... _

Kylo le ofreció su mano extendida a Rey con lágrimas de amor en los ojos. No le estaba ofreciendo gobernar, ni poder, ni guerra, le estaba suplicando que se alejaran juntos de todo eso y que dejaran a la Primera Orden y a la Resistencia arreglar sus propios asuntos. A ambos los habían involucrados en el conflicto por ser quienes era, a Ben Solo por ser el hijo y sobrino de héroes de guerra y a Rey por simplemente poseer dominio sobre la Fuerza. La misma los quería juntos para que le devolvieran el balance, una vez lo hicieran, entonces todo acabaría y la paz reinaría. Rey y Kylo lo sabían bien, si seguían luchando entre ellos jamás se acabaría esa era oscura. La joven lloraba de alegría, Ben finalmente había comprendido todo y ella también, extendió su mano con una gran sonrisa para alcanzar la de su amado…entonces se oyó un disparo y Kylo cayó al suelo. Hux apareció detrás de Ben con el arma apuntándole directamente. Rey lanzó un grito de horror llamando al caído. Cayó de rodillas a su lado y lo levantó un poco recostándolo en sus piernas, acunó la cabeza de Kylo y sostuvo su mano, tenía los ojos cerrados y no respondía a los llamados ni sacudidas de Rey, lloró con más intensidad. Escuchó a Hux cargar el arma junto a su cabeza, la ira la cegó, volteó a verlo con desprecio y antes de que el general pudiera terminar de decir "Adiós, escoria rebelde", Rey ya lo estaba ahorcando con la Fuerza alzando su mano hacia él. No se detuvo, no tuvo ni un poco de piedad, ese hombre pagaría por haberle hecho daño a Ben y si su amor no vivía ¿por qué debería hacerlo él? El cuello de Armitage finalmente crujió y su cuerpo cayó como un costal pesado al suelto, sólo entonces Rey pudo ver a Poe, Finn y Rose a unos cuantos metros de ella viéndola con horror. Ben seguía sin responder. No reaccionó a la perturbación en la Fuerza de Rey matando a Hux, ni a las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro, tampoco se movió un poco cuando ella sostuvo su mano y depositó un dulce beso en sus nudillos, mucho menos sintió el último beso que Rey le dio en los labios. La joven miró suplicante a sus amigos, no podía seguir viviendo sin él y sus ojos lo decían todo: "Mátenme. Mátenme y todo esto acabará". Gruesas lágrimas caían del rostro de Finn, no podía cumplir el deseo de su mejor amiga. Rose lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo voltearse, fue Poe el que apuntó y finalmente disparó no sin antes decir un doloroso "Gracias". Todo pasó tan rápido que ni Rey ni nadie supo cómo reaccionar. El sable de Kylo había volado hacia la mano de su dueño y se había encendido en el momento exacto en que el disparo iba alcanzar a Rey, haciéndolo rebotar a una pared. Pero la hoja era morada y Ben Solo estaba hincado frente a su amada en pose de defensa. Un gran agujero chamuscado deformaba el centro de la espalda de Kylo Ren. Rey quiso decir su nombre, pero más tardó en salvarla que en volver a caer inconsciente al suelo. Rey le dio la vuelta con desesperación y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Su corazón seguía latiendo y eso no les gustaba a sus amigos. Sin más remedio, Rey tuvo que quitarles el conocimiento con un simple movimiento de manos antes de arrastrar a Ben hasta la cápsula de escape más cercana y salir de ese cuarto en llamas. Obviamente, no dejó los sables atrás

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot es muy especial para mí porque formó parte de una antología de fanfics de Libros Star Wars y ahora lo comparto con ustedes. Si les gusta, déjenme un comentario y síganme en mis redes sociales para que hablemos más :D
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/lareinacuervo/?modal=admin_todo_tour  
https://twitter.com/RavenRomanov98


End file.
